


Old (and New) Nights

by leocey, Oceancop1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Comfort, Dialouge Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Progression fic, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad updating schedule, like this will give you cavaties, rising star hana song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocey/pseuds/leocey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceancop1/pseuds/Oceancop1
Summary: snapshots of the progression of hana song and sombra's relationship.





	1. Summer of 2072

**Author's Note:**

> sombra says "yes, i am an asshole and proud."

Hana logged out of Starcraft.  
Sure, Starcraft II was fun and all, but all the fans and attention got tiring for some fifteen year old. Her streams were getting so popular, with like five thousand viewers at the last one (holy shit!). She still needed to decompress, and older games with less players helped.  
She always joined the same server, all in what she assumed was Spanish (she really only knew her mother tongue and some English) with s0nnbr4. s0nnbr4 was a girl from somewhere in Latin America who also played the old, old games Hana played, for some reason or the other. s0nnbr4 thought leetspeak was the coolest thing ever and thought Hana was okay, and Hana sorta preferred her to some of her teammates. Meeting with someone where there's no standards and all fun was just nicer to Hana than the tough practice with her teammates.  
"Hana," The girl, who's name Hana still hadn't learned, began. "Ya?"  
"What's Starcraft like?"  
"Idk, it's fun, but it's mostly tactical and strategic and you probably'd get bored-"  
"I'm not asking to play. You know my internet sucks."  
"Whatever. Just watch one of my streams."  
"I do, asshole."  
"Asshole. You're the asshole."  
"Si, soy un culo y orgullosa."  
"We should meet up sometime."  
Alejandra went silent.  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
Silence clouded the call for a moment until sonnbr4 broke the silence.  
"Will we still be talking in like, a year? Will you still have time?"  
"Maybe. Probably. Idk."  
"I want to keep talking."  
"Me too, I guess. But life is busy, you know? Idk, I'm like, always busy and soon Starcraft might be my actual job-"  
"You say 'idk' way too much. Just say 'I don't know.'"  
"Stop calling me out."  
"It's my job. In five years, you'll wake up from being a pro gamer and look on your phone and see a thousand tweets because someone has exposed you for playing old fucking Valve games in 2068 and that your favorite pokemon until you were nine was Charizard. Also that you've never seen the Star Wars movies and-"  
"s0nnbr4 I fucking swear."  
"Uh, semicolon left facing parentheses."  
"Omg, just say 'winky face'!" Hana giggled.  
"I refuse become as gimmicky as you."  
"Ugh."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reaper tossed Sombra a file labeled "Hana Song." Just another target, find information, provide said information, she'd be done. In and out in an hour at the most.  
This would be harder than her other missions.  
This one had feelings attached.  
Fuck.


	2. Autumn of 2076

Four whole years later, Hana shifted under the covers of a cheap motel bed. The sound of rushing water murmured in the background of her tired mind, and she didn't really notice it stop. But she did notice a warm body joining her in the bed.  
"Hola."  
Hana grunted.  
"Now now, let's not be like that..."  
"We will definitely be like that, Misses 'My Nails Are Basically Claws Because Cool Hacking Aesthetic And I Think It's Funny When My Weird Girlfriend Thing Gets Poked By My Knife Nails.'"  
"It's really funny."  
"No, no it's really not funny."  
"See? You don't think it's funny because you're the receiver of the pokes. If you gave the pokes, you'd be practically laughing shitting."  
"I'm pretty sure Americans don't say 'laughing shitting'."  
"Do I look like I care?"  
"Fair point."  
A moment of silence came over the two. Hana felt Sombra scooch behind her, probably trying to spoon, but Hana was pleasantly surprised by the hand that began to stroke and brush her hair. It was nice, soothing, and felt sort of like home. Hana leaned into Sombra, appreciating the careful avoidance of Sombra's terrible stiletto nails making contact with her scalp.  
"Next thing I know, you're going to start purring, mi conejita."  
"Rabbits don't purr."  
"Stop making my corny nicknames invalid with your guesses about the habits of rabbits."  
Hana scoffed. "Once you stop smearing the organization I'm involved with, sure."  
"I can live with that, conejita."  
"Then why don't you become Overwatch? You could like, totally help us. A lot."  
"You know how Reyes is."  
"Yeah, sure, I know, but can't you just not listen to him? Right? You can like hack into his email and Instagram and stuff."  
"He's not that old. He'd be older, he uses passenger pigeons to communicate."  
"Those are extinct."  
"Yeah, but wouldn't it be fitting if he really did? Like, extinct bird, bird dude who's dead, you know."  
"Pigeons are like, lame, though."  
"Fair point."  
Silence.  
"How did we end up like this? From two kids to.. This?"  
"Two lesbians with pink and purple aesthetics who sit down and don't stop sassing each other after fucking?"  
"Was that rhetorical?"  
""No."  
"I guess because we've always liked those colors, being an asshole is our gimmick and if either of us loses than we'll mock the other-"  
"I was being sarcastic!"  
"Oh, fuck you."  
"The sex was nice though."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Spanish is a pretty hot language, I'll be honest."  
"A language kink? In my Hana Song?"  
"You're attractive, okay?"  
"Thank you. I think you're cute, too."  
"Oh, tell me more."  
"Ah, yes, back in the TF2 days, when you would scream into the mic and call me a noob with a heavy accent. That was when I knew I was in love."  
"That's silly. I was awful then."  
"You were. I was worse."  
"You haven't changed, you still call yourself Sombra and use leetspeak."  
"A, mi conjeita, it's for the good of mankind."  
Hana sighed. She leaned back into Sombra's touch.  
"I hate you."  
"I love you too, mi amor."  
Hana let Sombra push her head back for a quick, chaste kiss- Hana didn't let it become anything more.  
"사랑해."  
"Mi encanta a tu tambien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana tells Sombra she loves her.  
> Sombra says she loves Hana, too.


	3. Winter of 2077

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'll make this a series. I'll keep updating it whenever I am inspired. Thank you for following!  
> I also tried a different format for this chapter. Sorry for the shortness! I didn't want to cram anything extra in.

_Incoming call from Conejita❤️❤️._  
"Pick up."  
_Answering call from Conejita❤️❤️._  
"Alejandra?"  
"What?"  
"Couldn't you.. consider switching to Overwatch?"  
"Cariña, are you crying?"  
"Answer the damn question!"  
"Maybe! Why is it relevant?"  
"That's what you always say! 'Maybe', 'maybe', 'maybe'! Please, Som!"  
"Mi amorcita, please calm down-"  
"No! No! I'm so tired of this, okay?! I'm so lonely! Sure, I have friends here and all, but I can't fucking take this anymore! I have to repeat and repeat and repeat myself because you just don't understand, I don't want to fight against you, I don't want to fight against people who are suffering the same as we are! What's the point of fighting you? We both suffered as kids and we both want to make the world a better place, why work against each other instead of with each other? Why? Every time I help my team, my family, lose a fight by avoiding the shot at you or letting my mech be destroyed so it's not suspicious, I feel worse, and Overwatch loses more and more because of my stupid love affair! Do you even care about me?!"  
"Of course, conejita-"  
"If you do- Please, Sombra! Please!"  
"It's- It's not that easy, Hana-"  
"This isn't negotiable."  
"..."  
"Sombra, if I don't... If you don't.. Than.. This is over. We're over."  
_Conejita❤️❤️ has hung up._  
"Text Reyes."  
_Texting Reyes. What would you like to text Reyes?_  
"'He pensado en lo que hablamos, y he terminado. Adiós.'"  
_Texted Reyes the requested text._  
"Thank you, Isis."  
_No problem, Sombra. I hope to see you again someday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations  
> Conejita- bunny  
> Cariña- dear  
> amorcita- my love  
> at the end, Sombra says, "I've thought about what we talked about, and I'm done. Bye."  
> Isis is the Egyptian god of magic, and I figured I'd name Talon's version of Athena that.


	4. Spring of 2078

Sombra opened the third door to the left of the first hallway of the third floor of Watchpoint: Gibraltar.  
"Conejita?" She knocked, once, than twice.  
"Conejita, are you there?"  
No response.  
"Hana?"  
She opened the door with worry.  
"Hana, are you alright?"  
She scanned the room, in all its emptiness. Hana's Starcraft posters hung on the walls as the only bit of remaining personality without the girl herself inside. The balcony door was open, leaving the pitter-patter noises of rain clear to the ear.  
"Aha! Hana!"  
Sombra walked through the balcony's door, closing the door behind her.  
Hana sat on a chair, knees to her chest, hair in her face.  
"Hana- Are you alright?"  
She received a grunt in response. She knelt next to Hana.  
"What's up? Talk to me."  
Sombra pushed the hair out of her face, giving the girl some damn room to breathe.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Yes you do. Don't internalize everything. That's not a good idea, you'll break down."  
"...Okay."  
"Okay, so what's bothering you?"  
"A lot."  
"Like?"  
"Home. Ana. A lot."  
"Home? What do you mean by home?"  
"I miss home. I miss South Korea, and Seoul, and my parents. I miss being a kid, I guess."  
"I get it. I only see Dorado now when we've got missions there."  
"Yeah, but that's because you're too recognizable to leave the watchpoint."  
"Fair enough."  
"Anyway.... I don't know. I don't like how Ana's arrival has effected everyone. Nobody will tell me everything about it, because I wasn't there when actual shit went down and I'm new to Overwatch."  
"Widowmaker shot her and she pretended to be dead."  
"I get that! But everyone's just.. Treating me like a child. I'm not a child. I'm a legal adult. I worked hard to get where I am here and I don't need to be pampered and spared from gore.. I know what I'm doing, I was hired by MEKA-"  
Sombra wrapped her arms around Hana.  
"I get it."  
"But you don't, though.. Not really. People don't see you as a ten year old."  
"I don't see you as a ten year old."  
"I know, but you're my girlfriend."  
"Yeah."  
"Anyway, I'm glad you're here and all, but.. I don't know."  
"You feel separate from the team?"  
"Yeah."  
Sombra kissed her cheek.  
"Well, you'll prove them wrong."  
"I know I will! I'm trying! I just feel like I have to work extra hard. It's annoying. I don't like it."  
"They don't matter too much, though."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"You should come inside, this rain is going to give you the chills."  
"I like the noises."  
"Than we'll open a window."  
Sombra scooped Hana up. She strode across the small, tile bedroom floor and plopped Hana down onto her military-issue bed.  
"Ow."  
"They need to get new mattresses."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	5. Autumn of 2078

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just fluff, pure fluff. Basically cotton candy.

"Stop taking so long, 애기!"  
"You can't rush perfection."  
"But you're already perfect, so rushing your already perfectness would be impossible."  
"You flatter me, my dear Hana."  
"Anyway, get it over with and show me your dang Halloween costume!"  
Sombra meandered out from behind the half-closed bathroom door.  
"Sexy sea salt?"  
"You're being 'sexy salt', so I mean-"  
"You are literally too good to be true, Ale."  
"Aaw... "  
"No, but, really, having an over-emphasized-idley sexy sea salt shaker with my sexy salt is genius. Except it sort of doesn't have the same vibe."  
"No, it still brings out the 'JAJA UR SALTY' vibe, I think. Sort of."  
"Shrug."  
"The narration of actions, while so, so painfully gimmicky, is still pretty cute."  
"We are so disgustingly mushy today."  
"Only for you, cariña."  
"Wanna be... Disgustingly mushy in public?"  
"When?"  
"Halloween party."  
"Sure."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nobody was really shocked when a salt shaker with legs and a matching (sea) salt shaker meandered on in, globbing the other with constant kisses. Said kisses were visible due to unsealed lipstick.  
"Hey, Jamie Junk to the Ra-"  
"Whaddya want, Hana?"  
"That Frankenstien-"  
"Junkenstien-"  
"-costume is pretty great, but what about me, a professional gamer, in a salt costume?"  
"Eh, pretty good. I'll give it.. A ten."  
First vote: Good.  
"Dad! Dad."  
"What, Hana?"  
"Salt shaker. Thoughts?"  
Hana mentally scribbled Jack's thumbs up down in her tally.  
Two good.  
Three!  
Four!  
Five!  
Twenty one!!!!!  
Hana could die happy here.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Conejita-"  
"Hm?"  
"Wanna dance?"  
"Of course."  
Hana wasn't surprised by Lucio helping her out with his music picks, and was honestly happier when he played music from the swing revival of the 2000's. She danced and danced and danced to Perov Stelar and Caravan Palace and Jamie Berry as Sombra led her hand, dipping her and kissing her on the dips, filling Hana's mind with one thing:  
Happiness.  
"I'm so glad to be here right now."  
"Me too, conejita."  
"I mean.. I love you."  
"I love you too."


	6. Winter of 2078

"It's so cold!"  
D.Va's teeth chittered together in the snowy, hellish paradise that was the Russian base during winter.  
Sombra only nodded. They both grew up in pretty consistently warm places, and taking trips to Zaryanova's homeland was definitely unusual and overall what Hana had defined as a "time that I thought would be okay but really was sort of okay at the best."  
The base was heated, of course, and the two girls were parked right in front of a fireplace cuddled up together in a blanket with heaters surrounding them. Sombra even brought out her old Talon scarves.  
"How does Zaryanova live?"  
"I don't know, Hana. It's a mystery of the world."  
"I'm so lucky I get to fight in a heated, custom-made mech."  
"I don't even have to leave the base, take that."  
"You'll be cold without someone to cuddle."  
"Yeah, true. And the internet here isn't as good as it is in Gibraltar."  
Hana sighed, and cuddled closer to Sombra. She couldn't stream (snowstorms had made Russian Starcraft servers unusuable), and all she had was a little Nintendo Switch. Ancient technology, but she could play old classics like Smash Brothers on it. So it was okay.  
Sombra had rigged her laptop up to a shit ethernet and had managed to connect to something. She let Hana tell her fans that she couldn't stream, and sat there, in boredom.  
"You two could prepare for the mission," 76's voice rang.  
"Jack, no. That'd take effort, and time, and I'll die of hypothermia if I get out of this blanket."  
"You'll die. Really."  
"Yes, Som-som, you're supposed to be on my side! I'll shrivel up and die in the cold. It will be like Mei-Ling and Aleksandra teamed up on me, except I'll be dead and not thawed after a while."  
76 sighed and left.  
"Hana, your mech literally has built in heaters, strobe lights, a minifridge, and more features I don't remember."  
"Shush."  
"You're a little spoiled."  
"I know."  
"Good thing I think that's cute."  
Hana went back to playing her game.  
Sombra's so lucky.  
She really should think about Hana more.  
But how could she? Hana was all she thought about. Hana was always in her dreams, Hana was always on her mind somehow. She's always been, ever since they met. She's been a reason to fight, a purpose, proof that the world couldn't suck too badly because Hana was in it, and Hana was everything she wanted. Hana was all she needed.  
She kissed Hana on the forehead.  
"Te amo."  
"Te amo tambien."


	7. Winter of 2079

Sombra breathed deeply once, twice, three times.  
She breathed again.  
Again.  
It wasn't calming her down.  
Reyes was out. Captured by Overwatch. In the Gibraltar Watchpoint, where she was, right at this moment.  
He was here. Floors away, far, sure- but here.  
He'd make her pay.  
Sure, it wasn't like him.. Sure, he was the one who even thought she may have had the idea. He was away, but Talon would find him, and by extension, her.  
Talon would find her and ruin everything she'd made.  
Sombra silently sobbed.  
"Hey- Som-"  
Sombra sniffled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Reyes."  
"Reaper? You're scared of him?"  
"No."  
Hana sat down next to her.  
"Then what's up?"  
"He's going to lead Talon to me and get me killed."  
"You won't die."  
"Yeah, I'm to good for that, heh."  
"So..?"  
"I.. Feel bad."  
"No bueno?"  
"Yeah. I.. Guess I feel bad for.. Betraying.. Him."  
"I made you, sorta."  
"Yeah, it's your dumb fault."  
Sombra playfully papped Hana's shoulder.  
"I guess it is."  
"I love you, though."  
"Yeah, same."  
"You love you?"  
"Yes, and I love you."  
"Okay."  
"Anyway I just feel bad. It's going to be weird."  
"I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Dad. So it's like us but more angsty I guess."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"I knew about that."  
"Oh?"  
"I just.. Idk."  
"You just said 'idk'."  
"Nooooo!"  
"You're gimmicky!"  
"Noooooooooooooooo!"  
"You can't hide from it!"  
"Yes I can. I can hide from you, too."  
"How?"  
Sombra grabbed their comforter and slithered under it.  
"Omg."  
"Sombra's in blanket town. Leave her alone."  
"I'll leave Sombra alone in blanket town when Sombra feels better."  
"Please no. Let Sombra feel miserable."  
"Never! We are building a blanket fort and you will be happy!"  
"Okay."  
"I love you, just in case you can't get that through your thick skull."  
Sombra sniffled.  
"I love you too."


	8. Spring of 2079

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wonderful oceancop1 made some fanart for this fanfic! they have my soul, undying gratitude and all my gayness, because this art is really, really great and you should totally check them out for more sweet as hell art: http://oceancop1.tumblr.com/post/152238609057/i-sloppily-indulged-myself-before-she-was-even

"Conejita, is that my sweater?"  
"...Yes."  
"Why are you wearing my sweater?"  
"It's very comfy! And I like the purple."  
"I like the purple too."  
Sombra gave Hana a quick smooch on the cheek.  
"I like how pink your face is after a chaste little kiss on the cheek, too."  
"Leave me aloneee!"  
"Never!"  
\----------  
Sombra sat down on a couch in Gibraltar's main room, next to Soldier: 76.  
"Hana on the news again? Why this time?"  
"E-Sports stuff, I think."  
"You think?"  
"I don't speak Korean."  
"I only know basics. Why not turn subtitles on?"  
"Visor can't pick up that."  
Sure enough, Hana was on the news.  
In a purple hoodie.  
Fuck.  
Sombra burst out laughing.  
"Hana's wearing my hoodie on international television! That's so gay!"  
"Huh?"  
"The purple TF2 one! The really fucking old one-"  
"Kid, TF2 is older than Reinhardt."  
"Yeah, but nobody plays it anymore, so the servers are pretty empty but they're still up so we used to play together-"  
"Oh."  
"Anyway. National television!"  
"Good job?"  
"Thanks, Hana's dad."  
76 grunted.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
somebrahs: You just wore my sweatshirt on national television.  
❤️d.va❤️: yea  
somebrahs: that's gay  
❤️d.va❤️: ya <3  
somebrahs: THAT'S EVEN GAYER  
❤️d.va❤️: u////u <3  
somebrahs: goddamnit  
somebrahs: i love you  
❤️d.va❤️: !!!! i love you too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sombra's nickname is "somebrahs' because tracer kept joking about how sombra wasn't one person, she was two bros riding a skateboard playing the bongos. sombra thought it was funny.


	9. Winter of 2080

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in an Overwatch f/f Secret Santa, I'm doing this:  
> http://aftermathes.tumblr.com/post/153697667127/overwatch-ff-secret-santa-2016  
> it would be much appreciated if you joined!

Jazz.  
The sound of a saxophone rang over Hana's ears- the beautiful noises of an old age, jazz.  
Hana's dress felt informal, even if she had been told it was a jazz club, just wear something cute, something casual but still nice. She had settled on a cute pink dress and a baseball jacket.  
She still felt out of place, compared to Sombra's purple tuxedo.  
The tuxedo was really nice.  
Hana really, really liked the tuxedo.  
The way it made Sombra's hips and waist pop out just right. The way her eyes matched the flower on the breast pocket of her suit. The way she nervously fixed her cuff links, the way her eyes shimmered under the dimmed lights and the way the moonlight reflected the right way on her skin. The way her hair looked, the shimmer it had, how silken it looked (god, Hana wanted to run her hands through it.) The way her lips moved as she talked, the way she blinked and fluttered her eyelashes.  
"-jita? Hana, are you listening to me?"  
"Huh? Uh, yeah."  
(Hana wasn't listening.)  
"Well?"  
"Uh..?"  
"May I have this dance?"  
Sombra bowed to Hana.  
"Of course."  
The dance was nice- their feet moved together in motion, with Hana stumbling over Sombra's feet occasionally. Sombra was really good at this.  
Hana liked how good she was.  
How her body moved with each step.  
How her hands felt, how clean they were.  
How nice to the touch, how elegant her fingers were.  
They were really, really nice.  
Hana peered into Sombra's eyes.  
How much time had passed?  
Did Hana care?  
No, she decided. No. She didn't care. She'd love to spend an eternity here with Sombra.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when her partner broke the contact.  
"Huh?"  
She looked down.  
Sombra was on one knee, fumbling for something in her pockets.  
"Uh, so- Hana..?"  
"Yeah?" Hana responded softly.  
"So, I really like you, a lot. For a while."  
"I know. You're my girlfriend."  
"Anyway, uh.. Well, this is cheesy, and it's probably the next step to us becoming disgustlingly domestic, but I don't believe that'll happen yet. Hana, I want to travel the world with you at my side. I want you to be with me forever, constantly, wherever we want to go.. I want to go until our bones hurt and our spines ache and we can't walk anymore, and then I want to retire with you. I want to die by your side, I want to become grumpy old ladies together, I wan-"  
"Yes."  
"I haven't asked the question yet- Will, you, uh, do me the honor of marrying me?"  
"Y-Y-...Yes!"  
Hana cries.  
She cries all the walk home, as Sombra carries her.  
Sombra cries a little, too.  
She cries over the ring on her finger. It's so beautiful.  
She cries over the future.  
She cries over Sombra.  
She can't help but cry. This is all she's ever wanted. She's starstruck and can't imagine herself anywhere else.  
"I love you-" She manages between sobs.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby, we're back from hiatus!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer and also mushier just for you guys.  
> Thank you so much for the support. When I started these, I could have never imagined nearly 3K hits and almost 150 kudos. like, dam. wow.  
> Thanks! I'm thinking three more chapters after this. and I'm actually going to respond to comments again (lol.)  
> See you guys on the flipside.  
> (Btw, my tumblr is aftermathes if you'd like to hit me up.)  
> 


	10. Fall of 2081

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder about that [Femslash Secret Santa](http://aftermathes.tumblr.com/post/153697667127/overwatch-ff-secret-santa-2016) I'm doing. Please sign up!

The wedding is amazing.  
Beyond amazing, if Sombra is honest.  
After months of planning and bickering over the smallest points of decor, after months of choosing the right dress, the day comes.  
Sombra and Hana had just combined their decor choices in the end.  
White with pink and purple accents. Nothing too edgy so they didn't regret it later.  
They mixed traditions from Hana's home and Sombra's.  
It's great.  
All of the Overwatch team shows up, plus some friends. Reinhardt brings Bridgette. Genji and McCree bring their dog (who they insist is basically their son). Mercy and Pharah bring some extended family.  
Hana's parents come. They helped her keep the wedding close, private, so none of her fans might pay a surprise visit. Sombra brings some of her childhood friends, who all dressed for the occasion and very happy for Sombra.  
It's on the coast of her home country. Right next to the sea.  
Ana gets photos of them with the breathtaking sunsets behind them. Hana sets them as her wallpaper.  
Hana's dress is a whiteish color, with purple and pink accents. Sombra wears the suit she wore when they were engaged, just for sentiment.  
Damn, Hana loves the sentiment.  
Lucio is her best man. Tracer is her bridesmaid, along with Mei and Symmetra, who all agreed to do so eagerly.  
Everyone sits while the marriage ceremony begins.  
"I do," Hana says, eventually.  
"I do, too," Sombra follows immediately afterwards.  
They rush it. Both of them are eager for the party.  
The cake is great. It's made by Satya, the best cook Hana really knows. Satya decorates it beautifully, precisely, exactly, making the perfect wedding cake Hana's ever had. She gives Satya the biggest hug.  
(It doesn't matter that she's only had one wedding cake. It was a great first wedding cake.)  
Hana chats with 76. He led her up the isle ("I guess I really am your dad,") and cried when he saw the end. Hana hugs him and leads him up to the dance floor and buffet. Shortcake won't feed him forever.  
Sombra goes to get another drink when she sees unexpected faces.  
Reaper sits next to 76 as he chats with Hana, awkwardly picking at his shortcake and looking disgruntled. Next to him is Widowmaker, dressed extravagantly as usual, with her arms around Tracer's waist. Widowmaker appears to be having an intense staring contest with Mercy across a few tables.  
Sombra shuffles as fast as she can over there.  
"You guys really came?"  
"..Of course, Sombra." Reaper says.  
"I- Thank you."  
"Why are you thanking me, Sombra? It's all I can do."  
"Reaper, I know- I just.." Sombra continues talking to him for a while. It's pleasant, until Ana calls him over to verify some old tale she wants to tell.  
Widowmaker looks at her. Her name tag reads "WIDOWMAKER" in hastily crossed out text, and below it, "Amélie :)."  
Amélie smiles at Sombra. This is new.  
Sombra smiles back.  
The wedding continues on.  
Everything is great. Hana's parents love Sombra, and Sombra likes them. Everyone ends up drinking a little to much, and everyone is satisfied when the wedding ends.  
Sombra and Hana walk back to their hotel in full wedding attire, both dazed by the night.  
"God, that was great,"  
"Yeah. Yeah, it was."  
Sombra intertwines her fingers into Hana's.  
Hana squeezes them.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I will be in the comments, responding to anything and everything!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -leocey


	11. Fall of 2081

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a filler update while I work on Chapter 12. It's long. probably the longest chapter so far!  
> Enjoy this minisode and as usual I'll be in the comments. Feel free me up on aftermathes on tumblr, too!  
> (Also! Thank you so much for almost 4,000 hits. That's insane. I never expected these drabbles to blow up so much and I am forever grateful.)

Being married and dating feel like the same thing, but totally different at the same time.  
Sombra had wanted a honeymoon. So had Hana. But before they could make plans, there had been an omnic attack on Hana's hometown, and the honeymoon was delayed.  
Whatever.  
Sombra, unfortunately, was not assigned on said mission.  
God, she preferred actually going places with Hana to sitting at the base planning places to go.  
Videochat isn't the same as feeling her breath on your neck as she whispers a word, or seeing her smile and the light crease of her eyebrows after you crack a joke.  
"So, conejita,"  
"Yeah?"  
"How's Seoul?"  
"Uh, it's work. Work as always, I guess.."  
"Ugh."  
"Yeah, ugh. But, my country comes first, and you know that."  
"I know. You know I'd do the same.."  
"Yeah."  
Silence.  
"I miss you."  
"I know."  
"All I can do is plan. And planning is a lot less fun than doing. A lot, a lot less fun."  
"Hey, but it's better than nothing, right? So we can think about where we'll go?"  
"I know we're definitely starting in Paris, ya know, city of love and all, thought it'd be romantic-"  
"It is."  
"Then I know I want to go to Cairo, see Fareeha and Angela while they're on paternity leave, try Japan, also try China and maybe go to Italy or something."  
"I like the ideas."  
"I'm glad."  
"I love you. We also have to go to Seoul and Dorado, home and stuff.."  
"Yeah."  
"I-" The background noise was more stiff. Not.. Good noises.  
I love you.."  
"I love you too."

"Be safe out there, babe."  
"Okay."  



End file.
